Remnants Of The Lost
by That One Zergling
Summary: It's the year 7865 AD and a ship carrying vital information is headed back to the Federation Base but things go disastrous as they get warped away from the universe and to Remnant. What will the crew do once they discover their in an alternate universe? Will they teach the people of Remnant the technology of FTL? Will Salem notice their arrival? and will they encounter team RWBY?


**AN: So I decided to make another story as my last one I kinda still haven't though of chapter 2 of it but since after playing FTL for a few hours I had an idea in my head "What if a ship from FTL crashlands into Remnant?" it seemed legitly good in my head and went in writing like a madman.**

 **Still I feel this story is quite bad due to the fact that I cant write dialogue that much and that I feel this is not that much of another average scrub and clean story.**

 **If this gets more than 3 follows I'll probably continue this since that feels like an achievement for me :P**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

 **RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and I only own the OCs and fictional objects in this story.**

Vhi'El (Vhil) slammed the hammer into another weak Rebel fighter with pure brutality as blood poured down through the Rebel's skull. The rebels in the Rebel Stronghold aren't stronger or weaker than the ones out in the outer sectors, their armor and weapons are the same except for the high ranking officers like Commander Shitori with his Vrachonium plate mail armor which is still weak for any rockman to smash or cut through, he knew this because he killed one of his own kind wearing this armor back in the Civil Rock War.

Likewise he was recruited to be the captain of the classified Federation-Rock Cruiser, Phetagos or in English Hard Armor. That day his homeworld Vrachos IV was being invaded by the Rebels, this promptly made him a good candidate as he was a captain of a Rock Warship from the Imperial Throne and in general a very resourceful rockman.

His reaction of the recruitment offer made him ecstatic and immediately was recruited with him saying "Let's kill those Rebel bastards!" His performance in the protection of the Imperial colonies was at the top and his crew alone managed to destroy 432 ships in 2 Earth months.

Then when he was ordered by the Federation to salvage the remaining parts of the first major battle he managed to find something in one of the ships, the key of their salvation against the Rebel fleet. After this discovery he was called upon to move from Sector 1 back to the Federation base to give the valuable information back to the Federation high command. This wasn't straight forward though as there were 6 more sectors before the Federation base and likewise he was more likely to run into armored pirates or mantis megaships crawling around destroying everything.

Then he stumbled upon the Rebel Stronghold in Sector 6. Most of the time he managed to encounter Rebel scout ships or warships outfitted with outdated weapons. But this time he encountered the second Rebel Flagship, still in construction he and his crew went in guns blazing as ship's missiles miss every time they shoot.

Now some of the Second Flagship's crew are basically committing suicide by teleporting in the Captains room with tiny "laser pointers" as Vhi'El calls them. Now after killing the last remaining crew member except the Pilot of the Second Flagship he orders his weapons operator to burn them with Vrachosian Fire Bombs.

The ship went up in flames with last crew member saying to himself repeatedly "God help me, God help me, OH GOD HELP ME!" then the ship exploded as a million pieces of scrap went flying with a large cloud of red dust.

The aftermath of the explosion was extremely damaging to the ship's engines causing the ship to move awkwardly as it salvages every last bit of scrap from the ship. Then as the ship awkwardly moves into the left wing of the ship Vhi'El notices an engine of some sort just flying in space. The ship moves through the debris to grab the engine. Vhi'El's engineer Master Engi examined the engine as it's being tractored in the cargo hold, Master Engi commented on the engine "Seems fit for better FTL travel, will study further." "Engine looks like a 20-feet sphere with a stalantanium shell, width is 10 meters, the core is made of an unknown material, probably from the Crystal Homeworlds" said Engi-207X to Master Engi as both of them are examining the new engine.

"Captain Vhi'El, suggest to outfit ship for the new engine as it has better protection, 50% chance for projectile to deal no damage to the engines, engine has better core than ours, engine recommended" said Master Engi and Engi-207X in unison to Vhi'El, "Great then, outfit it into the ship and let's upgrade our the weapon's system as I've also found a new weapon we could use!" replied Vhi'El as he grabs some scrap to give to both his engineers. Then lanius corporal Sven asked both the Engi's if he form the scrap into the materials they need in which both the Engi's agreed to his proposal so he begins happily creating the parts and materials for the new upgrade for the weapon's system and for the new engine.

After 3 earth hours of work the weapon's system has been outfitted with a new weapon called the Dust Cannon because of the fact that it uses red crystals that need to be pounded into dust first to fire, and mainly because it's shield piercing since weapon's operator Mantis Lieutenant Bob accidently shot a shielded satellite blowing up into smithereens with a red glow of a super-nova.

The only thing that hasn't been tested yet is the new engines though but after another hour of maintenance making sure that the engines won't send them into another timeline or galaxy the engines can be used now.

Mantis Lieutenant Bob appeared out of the blue on the Captain's Room and asked Vhi'El if he could order some space pizza in which Vhi'El agreed and let him order space pizza. So for another hour or so a ship carrying the space pizza teleports 10 boxes of pizza into the relaxation room with Pethagos giving 20 tons of scrap to the ship.

Then the crew feasts on their spoils, mainly pizza. "So when are we going to use the new FTL Drive?" asked shield's operator Vimi to Vhi'El, "Probably once we finish all this pizza!" replied Vhi'El while munching on 4 pizzas simultaneously. "Wait a second Captain we're out of pizza!" panicked Res to the crew as he checks on all the boxes. Then Vhi'El grabs a button from his pocket and presses it to show 60 boxes of pizza hiding in plain sight as 3 large boxes.

"WOAH MOAR PIZZA! TIS IS A GREAT DAY FOR THE PHETAGOS!" cried happily Zamil as he begins to grab 5 boxes at once shoving all 5 into his mouth like a pig. Then the entire crew begins eating faster than LITE as after 20 minutes of feasting all the pizza boxes are completely empty.

"So turn on the FTL drive and let's go to the last stand of the Federation my crew!" yell Vhi'El as he goes back to the Captain's room and begins putting in the coordinates for Sector 7. But something else happens as Res activates the drive, instead of encasing the ship with light; darkness comes out of the drive as a gigantic worm hole opens up in front of the Phetagos.

"CREW WHAT IN HELL'S NAME IS GOING ON!?" yelled Vhi'El in confusion to the crew while grabbing for dear life on to one of the ship's bars as he feels 20 G's of pure force hit him every second this in turn causes a lot of pain in general.

"I don't fucking know but dammit is my heart pounding really hard!" yelled Vimi in pain as she feels like she's being crushed in the inside out while she tries her hardest to stay calm of the situation which literally is impossible.

"Master…. Engi turn…. On the… Med-Bot…. Dispersal….. Augment!" Vhi'El attempted to say to Master Engi as he feels a million tons hitting him in the chest like sledge hammers then Master Engi replied with "Med-Bot Dispersal activated, Defensive Protocol activated, system power to oxygen and pressurizers have been increased to max, weapons down." Master Engi replied with a robotic tone of emotion as he is a robot and he can't feel anything nor be heavily damaged by the increase of pressure and gravity as his cells or maybe nano-bots adapt to the change.

After 10 minutes of agonizing pain and sarcastic comments of Master Engi (Who knew robots could talk sarcastically?) like "Pain levels are over 9000! Awkward." And "It hurts so much!" a split-second of pure speed hits every crew member with a force of 60000 newtons.

Then there came pure darkness, that's the only thing Vhi-El could see as his body came to the plasteel floor with it came a tiny amount of rocky blood coming out of his mouth. He knew Vimi or any organic being with less than 100 KO points would've have been bleeding profusely as the nano-bots heal them quickly, in essence the 60000 newton hit would've badly damaged anyone below 100 KO Points.

'Is this it? The Pethagos just crumbles into another failed experiment? Just another failure of a ship? We survived then we die of this? No it can't be? Can't it?' thought Vhi'El while clutching a photo of the crew together happy as they ride into the galaxy to save the Federation.

"Son, you'll be a great captain someday. I know you will be one and you will protect the Imperial home world like me back in the war!" said Vhi'El's father's last word as he never came back since his father's ship the Portecth was destroyed in the final battle of the Rock-Mantis war of 7654 VD.

'I won't die like this! I WON'T DIE LIKE THIS!'

To be continued (In another week or day maybe?)


End file.
